How to live a normal life in Elmore
by GuessWhoDoctorWHO
Summary: After the events of(Gumball's Epic Adventure) Lexy and Ray ask for Gumball's help to teach them how to live a normal life. Little do they know nothing is ever normal in Elmore. Come and see the many adventures they'll have.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's another story for you, tell me what you think. Oh and if you haven't seen my other story check it out on my profile. Lexy is an OC of Lexboss and Ray is my OC so try and remember that. So as some of you may know this takes place after the story _Gumball's Epic Adventure._**

 **So here are two things I'll do during this story. So I realized that putting the story in Gumball's point of view was a mistake so I'm gonna leave it in third person point of view.Darwin may be cut off during or on the story due to his memory being erased about. I.S.A.P. Any who lets just get on to the story.**

Ah it was a beautiful day in Elmore that is if you count all the events that happened in Elmore, there has been so many mishaps even the apocalypse happened here. Frankly I'm surprised Elmore was able to stay the same, but anyways lets move on and see what the trouble makers of Elmore are up to today.

 _Tick tick tick RIIIIIINNNGGG…_

"Ah can you smell that fresh air Darwin" Gumball said sounding cheery

"Nope, I don't have a nose remember"

"Oh right, anyways we should get ready for school Ray and Lexy will already be at school waiting for us"

"Who are these guys"

"Oh um... there new students at my school who just moved to Elmore they asked me if I could show them around the school and teach them how to live a life in Elmore" Gumball remembered that Darwin had his memory erased too when he was saved by Gumball, Lexy and Ray

"Oh okay, we should probably be going by now the bus is arriving"

Gumball and Darwin boarded the bus and sat in their usual seats and waited as they were picking up Penny. She boarded the bus and walked pass Gumball and winked at him, Penny remembered what happened and kept her memory just in case something else happened.

"What was that all about" Darwin asked having no clue

"Oh nothing" Gumball said feeling good

They waited a little bit until they finally arrived at school and saw Ray and Lexy waiting in front of school. Gumball, Darwin, and Penny got out the bus where they greeted each other.

"Well if it isn't Gumball" Lexy greeted

"Hey Lexy, Ray"

"So you guys are the new students who moved Elmore" Darwin asked

"Sssuuurrreee" Ray said unsure about the moved part

"Just go with it" Gumball whispered to Ray and Lexy

"So why don't we go on and get to class" Darwin said in his usual happy voice

"Um I was thinking you should go on Darwin, I still have to talk to Ray and Lexy"

"Oh ok then I'll see you in class then"

We watched as Darwin walked in school and made sure he out of ear range.

"So out of all the things we could do you why did you suggest we go to school" Lexy said annoyed

"Well I was thinking this would be a good place where we could see each other, and you did say you wanted to live a normal life" Penny replied

"And a normal school would have been boring anyway, but if that school was in Elmore, than it anything but boring" I added

"Sounds like my kind of school, so what are we waiting for lets get in" Ray went leaving us behind

They followed him in and saw a mess of students in the hallway talking, looking in their lockers, or just walking to class. There was almost every kind of students here like weirdos, smart kids, jocks, bullies, average, and popular. There were sometimes be trouble in the halls like Tina stepping on students, bullies or even Miss Simian would mess with students.

"If you guys want to have an image than this would be a great place to start… maybe" Gumball said

"So will start off by going to class because were about to be late" Penny said grabbing Gumball's arm and rushing with Ray and Lexy following from behind.

Gumball and Penny arrived to class and sat down in their usual seats, but Ray and Lexy were told to stay in the front of the class by Miss Simian.

"Ok class since I wasn't able to introduce the new students the other I was told to introduce them now"

"Hey there I'm Ray"

"I'm Lexy"

"Ok introductions are over now get back to work"

Ray sat right behind Gumball and Lexy sat behind Penny. They sat out the entire class and listened to Miss Simian's teachings, as usual Gumball and Darwin either listened or played around. Lexy was struggling to solve and figure out the problem on board, while Ray was having no problem solving them. At the end of class everyone was told to turn in their papers. Gumball and Darwin turned in a bunch of squiggly lines, Lexy turned in what she could, and Ray well he surprised Miss Simian. The whole class went to the lunch room and took a break. Gumball, Darwin, Lexy and Ray sat down in their seats.

"So this is Elmore, it seems pretty normal for me" Lexy said unimpressed

"Really, I like it so far" Ray replied

"Just wait, it will happen eventually" Gumball sounding confident

They were eating for a bit, til they were called.

"Ray!"  
"Gumball!"

"Huh" Gumball and Ray said in union looking around

They both looked around and saw Penny and Masami walking towards them.

"Masami its you what are you doing here" Ray asked surprised

"I go here to this school, Penny told me the news, your attending this school now so I thought I'd come and see you"

"And I thought this would be a big reunion for all of us" Penny added

"So were here, why don't we eat" Gumball said

After Penny and Masami joined them they all ate and had a little chat. Masami kept her memory of everything that happened because of Ray. After Ray and Masami started dating after the battle against Regenald was over he had to explain to her exactly who he was, ever since then she liked him even more. Though they weren't able to talk about I.S.A.P( International Secret Agency of Protection ), in case some of you didn't know that's who Ray and Lexy were working for. Anyway lets get back in to the conversation, Darwin left in the middle of the conversation going to whatever his happy place is.

"Ok see you next class Darwin" Gumball said as they watched him walk away

"So is it true are you really taking a break from I.S.A.P" Masami said

"Yeah, me and Ray decided on acting and living like normal kids" Lexy responded

"And now they're asking us for help on how to live" Gumball added

"Well in that case I'll be taking over on how to teach Ray" Masami assured everyone

"You do realize we have the same class together right Masami" Penny joined in the conversation

"Yeah I know, I just want a chance to hang with my bf"

"FOOD FIGHT!"

"Huh!?" they all said in union

They looked around and saw that a food fight has started and not only that but they were in the center of all of it.

"Why is there all of the sudden a food fight" Ray asked before his face was covered in mashed potatoes

"We forgot to mention that this is a new school tradition Tobias made up" Penny answered carefully avoiding all of the food

"Every time there's a new student Tobias starts a food fight with the students in the center of it" Gumball helped finish the sentence

"So what do we do" Lexy said

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm joining in on this" Ray ran and threw a food

"Wait I'm coming with you" Masami followed

Gumball, Penny and Lexy just shrugged at each other and joined in as well helping Ray and Masami.

Ray threw food to anyone he saw and would use the tray as a shield, he occasionally would be hit. Gumball would be back to back with Penny defending her from food, because of that he mostly be the one getting hit by food. As for Lexy she was the one who was struggling to dodge the food and escape the cafeteria, she would throw food back at any one who got her. One thing led to another they all bumped in to each other and started working together. Ray wanted to get his sweet revenge on Tobias and started throwing all his food at him. Everyone was focused on the center group, Ray sneaked past everyone and got behind Tobias. Tobias turned around and saw Ray holding a big pile of food and dumped it all over Tobias's face. Principle Brown came in the room and saw this mess of a war, he yelled everybody to stop and continue to their next class.

After that mess of a war ended they caught up to Darwin and walked to their next class. They arrived at the gym and sat down with everyone else on the bench.

"Alright class on today's lesson will be playing dodgeball and the teams will boys against girls" Miss Simian announced

"First day and we end up fighting each other, I like this school" Ray said getting looks from his friends

"What?"

After that awkward moment everyone walked to their sides of the court. It seemed almost unfair for the boys since the girl team had bigger players. Too bad Hector couldn't fit in the school, and even if he did he wouldn't be able to hold a ball. Team boys had Gumball, Darwin, Ray, Tobias, Anton, Banana Joe, Clayton, Idaho, and Alan (Really). Team girls had Penny, Lexy, Masami, Tina, Jamie, Carrie, Rachel, Sarah, and Carmen. The boys were already at a disadvantage when Tina joined in, but giving them weak players, now that's a nightmare.

"Ready, Set, Go" Miss Simian started the match

Both teams rushed to the center reaching for the dodge balls, the girls managed to grab all of the balls (no pun intended) leaving the boys empty handed. The girls threw the balls at once; they took out Anton, Banana Joe, Idaho, and Alan. Luckily for the rest some of them were bad shots. The rest of the boys picked up the balls and threw them back. As soon as you knew it was a full on war, everyone going against everyone.

Everybody was struggling to stay in the game, or alive if they're lucky. Gumball got Sarah, Darwin managed to get Tina due to her size, Ray got Jamie, Tobias obviously didn't hold anything back when he got Carmen, Penny avenged Carmen, Lexy got Clayton. It was anyone's game from now one, Gumball threw a ball at but she quickly dodged it. Lexy had her eyes aiming for Ray, Masami was going for Gumball, and Darwin just threw the ball where ever he wanted. Darwin threw a ball near Penny which made her jump out of the way, Ray noticed this and threw a ball at her mid air. Gumball saw Penny on the floor in pain, Lexy noticed this and threw the ball at him. Darwin threw a ball at a wall bouncing it all over the room eventually hitting Masami.

Darwin was too busy looking at the ball bouncing around the room that he didn't notice Lexy throwing a ball right at him. All that was left was Ray and Lexy, they both looked equal to everyone else, but Lexy was superior when in comes to combat. Lexy was throwing everything she got at Ray; but he was running, dodging and using a ball to block. Ray and Lexy threw a ball at each other at the same time, Ray still had his hand out and was hit by the ball. Lexy ducked under the ball, little did she know it flew out the door traveling around the making a disaster in the halls and classrooms, it came coming back hitting Lexy from behind. It was declared a tie since no one everyone was out, though some people were still shocked that the ball came back. Everyone was dismissed, after they got out of the gym they saw a disaster in the halls, they classrooms in wreckage. Teachers and students were on the floor in pain, Gumball saw Principle Brown on the floor.

"What happened here"

"A red ball is what happened" he replied

They soon realized what he was talking about and started glaring at Ray, he gave out a nervous chuckle. School ended pretty soon for them as they walked out of school.

"Ok I'll admit that school is pretty good but its too bad we won't have fun in the weekends" Lexy admitted

"Who says the fun only happens in school and plus that was nothing compared to what we've seen" Gumball replied

"What are you guys talking about" Darwin said

"Well do you remember how those 'things' happen in Elmore" Gumball reminded Darwin

"Oh yeah those things"

"So do these 'things' usually come to Elmore" Ray asked

"Nah, sometimes its either us or something we make up" Gumball answered

"So I guess this is good bye til tomorrow, see you guys" Penny said leaving

"Yeah we should get going too before my mom starts destroying the town in search of us… again" Gumball said leaving with Darwin

"I should get going too but first" Masami gave Ray a kiss on the check before saying bye

A that was left of the group was Lexy and Ray

"So this is Elmore huh" Lexy looked at the sunset

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna enjoy it here" Ray replied

That was only the beginning for Ray and Lexy's adventures in Elmore, Many more are sure to come in the near future, but in the end they will learn how to live their new normal lives… in Elmore that is.

 **So what do you guys think of this series I'm starting, I'll tell you what it was hard for me to think of an adventure to start it off and I was kind of expecting it to be a little longer, so I promise to work my best to make the next chapters a little longer. And I want to ask for your help on coming up for some new ideas for new chapters that will come soon. Anyways I got to work on another story, see ya.**


	2. Summer Break in Elmore

**Remember when I said I was gonna make these stories longer, well it may take some time to finish it. But no matter what I'll try my best to continue with all these. Oh and I didn't place a time zone, lets just say that the first chapter was near the end of school, and now they are in summer break. And if you notice that I kind of change my writing its because I believe its an improvement. _Sigh_ Lexy is an OC of Lexboss and Ray is my OC and this is the last time I'm saying this, let get on with the story.**

* * *

After Lexy and Ray's first day of school the rest of the week was insane. So many explosions… Anyway the group of friends wanted a fun day, and by that I mean a day that was meant to be fun on purpose like an amusement park or a water park or maybe both. So they decided to go what could go wrong _...Everything_ any who lets see what the little trouble makers are doing right now.

 _Tick tick tick RRRIIINNNGGG…_

"Hey Darwin can you guess what day it is today" asked a cat who was about to explode

"Oh you know that I know that you know what day it is today" replied a fish full of excitement

"IT'S AMUSEMENT PARK DAY" they said in union

They heard the doorbell ring and ran all their way down stairs knowing who was at the door.

"Hey guys you ready for our greatest day in summer break" Gumball asked

"Yeah, will see about that" Darwin responded

"What's that suppose to mean"

"Oh nothing"

"Anyways shall we pick up the others" Ray said breaking the akwardness

"Yeah sure lets go" Gumball walked out of his house

"Ok then hop in"

Ray signaled them to follow him and Lexy to go in a woody wagon. They drove their way to Masami's house to pick her up. Once they arrived Ray got out and rang the doorbell, she came out the door and greeted him with a hug.

"Hey Masami you ready to go" Ray walked to the car

"Wait you can drive"

"Always had, now anyways we should get going"

After Ray and Masami got in the car they made one final trip and arrived at Penny's house. Gumball got out this time to pick her up. Penny opened the door being ready to go.

"What no hug" Gumball said

"Oh right"

They quickly hugged and made their way to the car.

"So are you guys ready for our first summer break together" Ray faced everyone in the back

"YEAH" they shouted in union

They drove all their way to the water park where they parked the woody wagon nearby. They walked their way to the entrance where they saw this amazing place of a park. Big water slides, large swimming pools, and even roller coasters. It was like almost all of Elmore was here to enjoy the park.

"Woah, well what are we waiting for lets change" Darwin said even though he doesn't really need to change

They all went in to the changing room and put on their swimwear. Gumball tried his best to not drool over Penny's swimwear (Hey you there this isn't an M rated story and I refuse to say bikini ) as for Masami well she's a cloud so she just brought a hat. Gumball hoped he swim trunks won't come off like last time, Ray just wore his own swim trunks ( What, there isn't anything special about wearing swimwear at least what men wear ) and as for Darwin… well he doesn't need to change.

"So guys what should we go on first swimming pools are the rides" Gumball asked his friends

"I don't know I was thinking maybe we should go to the water slides" Lexy suggested

"Way ahead of you" Gumball said already half a mile away

The rest of them caught up to him at the top of the water tower.

"Woah I never thought it would be this high" Darwin said getting a little sick

"Dude your next" Ray woke him

"Right" "See you on the other siiiiiiddddddeeee" Darwin's voice slowly faded as he went down.

"Who's next" Ray said

Everyone else just backed up

"No one, fine I'll go" "See you at the bottooooommm" Ray voice slowly trailed off

Lexy walked up to the slide "Here we go" "Geroniiimmmmooooo!"

"YOLO" Gumball shouted "Eh that was bad I'm never saying that again" Gumball said jumping in

"Well if I'm ever getting my hair wet its today" Masami sounded excited joining in

And then there was Penny just shrugging her shoulders going in the slide like a normal person. As she went down she noticed that there was a window in the slide giving her a view of the outside. The slide had her in falling directly down but then facing up to a ramp in the end. It flung her in to the air landing in the large pool.

"That was amazing" She said to herself

"We know, now come on we got to go on the other rides" Lexy said giving her a hand

"Come on guys there a roller coaster ahead" Gumball said pointing at a crowd of people

"We can wait after the line shortens" Penny said to him

"Besides, me and Penny were planning on going in to the tunnel of love with our bf's" Masami added

"See you guys later" Penny said as they were walking off

"So what now" Darwin asked Lexy

"I dunno maybe the haunted house"

"Okay"

* * *

As the couples waited in line they saw Alan and Carmen on a swan boat slowly going in.

"That is not gonna end well" Gumball said getting looks from his friends "Was I thinking out loud again"

"Whatever, look your rides are here" Ray pointed out

"Ladies first" Gumball pointed out to Penny

"Why thank you" she took Gumball's hand and got on

"See you guys on the other side" Masami shouted at them

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea" Darwin questioned Lexy

"Of course it is I bet it isn't even that scary" Lexy said before a scream was a heard and a group of people were running out of the house. It completely discouraged Darwin

"Oh man this is better than I imagined" Lexy said grabbing Darwin's arm "Come on lets go"

Darwin gulped

* * *

Meanwhile in a construction site of a roller coaster.

"I'm telling you the boss wants The Behemoth done now" yelled a worker #1

"And I'm telling its not ready yet I need to check if its safe" yelled worker #2

"If you want something done you got to do it yourself" worker #1 said to himself

"What'd you doin"

"Finishing it myself" "There was that so hard, now get over there and bring power to it" yelled worker #1

* * *

We go back to Gumball and Penny where they are in the middle of the ride, they are now viewing the history of couples. Romeo and Juliet, Cleopatra and Mark Anthony, Pocahontas and John Smith ( And yes I'm getting this from google its not like I already know about these people, lets just get to what they're up to).

"So Penny you enjoying the ride" Gumball asked

"I am as long as I'm with you"

Gumball spoke gibberish

* * *

"Eh stupid boss what does he want me to do" worker #2 said pulling a lever

"I want you to hurry up" shouted worker #1 behind him

"AHH" worker #2 sounded surprised

"Look what you did you broke the servers"

"Relax it only broke the Tunnel of Love and the Haunted House"

"… Lets just warn everyone of it"

The workers left the maintenance room without noticing big red flashing letters saying 'ERROR' in The Behemoth ride

* * *

Lexy and Darwin were on a hallway. Darwin saw a painting with its eyes following him and a candle floating over Lexy

"This is not scary at all, am I right Darwin" Lexy said sounding disappointed

"R-r-r-right definitely not scary"

"Lets just get out of here" Lexy said in disappointment while Darwin just celebrated

They were about to leave before a two-faced man broke through a door trying to scare them

"AH"

"Relax Darwin its just another robot" Lexy was reassuring Darwin

"This will be your grave" the robot said

"Yeah yeah come on Darwin"

"This will be your GRAVE" the robot said in a more serious tone in the end

"Ok this is gone long enough"

Lexy tried punching the robot but only managed to make his head turn. When it turned back it's jaw was broken and half of it face was gone revealing an animatronic face.

"Ok new plan, RUN" Lexy screamed

* * *

"Are you sure that's a good idea" Masami asked

"Of course it is trust me its the only way me and you can have some privacy" Ray replied

"Ok if your ok with it than I'm ok with it" Masami said boarding the swan boat

After Ray and Masami got in the tunnel an announcement was made "Attention everybody the Tunnel of Love is now closed due to technical issues"

"Alright, now" Ray and Masami jumped out of the boat

"Now lets see if we can find an interesting spot" Ray said

* * *

"So now that were alone I was wondering if we could..." Gumball murmured the last part

"What was that" Penny said

"I was wondering if we could k-" Gumball was cut off

"No I mean what was that noise" Penny looked for the source

"I think its coming out of the robots"

Gumball pointed Romeo who was on his knees until he tilted his head to Gumball with eyes of red. And as soon as they knew it all of the animatronics were facing them and approaching. Gumball and Penny were surrounded, all anybody could hear was a scream.

* * *

"Where's the exit" Lexy and Darwin were running

"I dunno this place is suppose to be a maze" Darwin replied frantic

"This way come on"

Lexy ran in to a big dining room full of skeletons on chairs.

"Lexy is it me or are those skeletons moving"

"Wrong room RUN"

They ran up the stairs and entered another room.

"Ok I think were safe" Lexy whispered at least that what she thought

Until lightning streams started coming out of two orbs and in between them on a bed. It turns out it was Frankenstein coming to life going after room.

"AHH wrong room" Darwin said leaving with Lexy

They were running in to the halls but stopped when they noticed a group of skeletons in front of them.

"Wrong way come on this way" Lexy said running in the other direction

But she stopped when she saw two-face again.

"Lexy I think this is it, its the end for all of us, hold me"

"I know Darwin"

They backed up against a bookshelf knocking down a bunch of books except one which was luckily a lever. The area around them rotated along with Lexy and Darwin.

"Are we dead yet" Darwin said with his eyes closed

"Nope I think were good" Lexy opened her eyes

Darwin opened his eyes "Woah I think were back at the hallway"

"Come on we better move before they find us"

* * *

"So Ray this looks like a good spot" Masami said

"It sure is" Ray said

Masami's back was against a wall while Ray was facing against Masami getting a little to close. Now their faces started closing in, and they were about to kis-"AHHH" they heard a scream of a girl close by.

"So much for our first kiss" Ray said

They both ran over to check who it is and saw Gumball and Penny surrounded by what seemed to be animatronic like characters.

"Woah that's freaky" Masami commented

"We should probably be helping them out by now" Ray added

Ray got out from his hiding spot "Hey bolts for brains over here"

He jumped on the water splashing it all over the robots.

"Penny are you ok we heard you're screaming back there" Masami said

"Thanks but I didn't scream" she replied

"Then who did" Ray said getting out of the water

Then all eyes fell on Gumball.

"Lets just get out of here" Gumball replied

"I wonder where Lexy and Darwin are" Penny asked while walking

"I bet they're probably all over each other" Masami answered

* * *

"Come on Darwin were almost at the exit" Lexy said to the slow fish

"Hold on _pant_ we were running from the robots _pant_ for a while now" Darwin tried catching up

"Look Darwin there it is come on"

Lexy and Darwin ran for the exit which had a bright light in the end

"Were home free" Darwin said in joy

They thought they were until something surprised them off guard in the end.

"SURPRISE"

"AHH" Darwin jumped in Lexy's arms

It turns out it was Gumball, Ray, Penny and Masami.

"See I told you they would be all over each other"

"Where were you guys" Lexy said dropping Darwin off her arms

"We were at the Tunnel of Love" Penny replied

"And we had some trouble with some animatronics" Gumball added

"So did we" Darwin got up

"Guys lets just enjoy the rest of the day I bet the ride for the roller coaster's line got shorter" Ray said

But as soon as they arrived the line was even longer.

"So much for 'be patient'" Masami said

"Guys look a new ride just opened up" Lexy pointed out "'The Behemoth' sounds cool"

"Oh man look how big it is" Gumball commented "I can't wait to ride it"

They were first in line so lucky for them, and they were greeted by a worker

"Welcome to The Behemoth, the biggest roller coaster in Elmore"

They boarded the seats which for some reason had a lot of seat belts, and it definitely alarmed Darwin.

"Um guys is it me or does this ride need a lot of safety"

"Come on Darwin don't start with that again and besides you're being paranoid, I'm pretty sure were gonna be all right" Gumball said

"Enjoy the ride" was the last thing the worker said before he sent the six friends up the hill.

"So any last words guys" Ray played around

"Whoa this is pretty high" Gumball looked down

"I know but look were almost at the top" Penny pointed out

They were at the top and were leaning at the edge, now its falling time.

"AHH" They all screamed

"THIS IS INSANE" Ray yelled

They were going back up on a corkscrew, but unfortunately for them some workers wanted to rush through the work leaving some loose tracks. So at the end of the corkscrew they were sent flying up out of the tracks.

"IS THIS SUPPOSE TO HAPPEN" Ray asked

"DEFINITELY NOT" Gumball replied

They landed on the Tunnel of Love's tracks dashing through the water and spreading it all over remaining robots. Next they crashed out and in to the Haunted Mansion passing by the animatronics through the hallway,

"SEE YOU LATER BOLT HEADS" Darwin nearly fell off saying that

And now they were crashing around in the amusement park passing by a couple of people. Unfortunately for those who were still on rides, Gumball and his friends were crashing on to a couple of them completely malfunctioning them. Everywhere they went would have been wrecked like the front entrance which they were now heading to.

They all screamed and braced for impact as they crashed through the entrance gate. Fortunately they survived and the ride, oh I mean what's left of the ride stopped right next to the woody wagon.

"Wow that was the best ride EVER, lets do it again"

"NO NO NO" Everyone objected

"Well we may have destroyed half of the park" Gumball pointed out "But at least we had fun doing it"

"Yeah that was a pretty fun day but it looks like its time to go home" Lexy said boarding the car along with everyone

"But what about everyone else in the park" Darwin questioned as they started driving away

"Don't worry about it Darwin I'm sure they'll be ok" Gumball said not noticing the whole park falling apart in the background

* * *

 **Wow that took longer to write than expected, also I wasn't able to upload this earlier because of the Wi-Fi being cut out. Not to mention my laziness.**


	3. Beach Disaster

**Hey there… you I don't really have anything to say right now but maybe there'll be something at the bottom. I'll race you there 3, 2, 1 GO!.**

* * *

Woo man it is hot today and I'm talking IRL ( in real life ) so anyway there can be a variety of options that any ordinary person can do during this hot day. Like lets say go to the beach, now I know that it might not be the best idea but there has to be a way to cool off. Anyways some parents lets say Penny's, disagreed with that idea… not unless they came. And unfortunately for Gumball, his family are joining in too. Ah I can't wait to see how this can go wrong.

* * *

"Come on Ray why aren't you here yet" Gumball was talking on the house phone

"I'm sorry its just taking a lot longer to drive an RV than the woody wagon, look its not my fault that your whole family family is coming" Ray said on the other line

"I remembered you insisting that you would drive my family to the beach"

" _Sigh_ forgot about I'm almost at your house see you in a minute" Ray hanged up

"Who was that sweetie" Gumball heard his Mom from up stairs

"Nothing Mom just Ray coming to pick us up"

"I can't believe he insisted on driving us to the beach considering or reputation"

"Yeah I can believe it too" Gumball said with his last words dying off

"Hey Gumball are Ray and Lexy here yet" Anais came down the stairs

"He said he'd be here in a minute"

 _Honk Honk Hooonnnkkk_

"That should be him"

"Finally" Anais said

The Wattersons all came out of the house and greeted Ray

"Hello there my name is Ray and the two girls here are Lexy and I'm sure you know Masami

"Hello" Lexy said

"Hello" Masami said

"Hello, don't you look a little young to be driving" Nicole questioned

"Everybody says that but I'm actually sixteen" Ray said "Now then what are we waiting for lets hit the road

Everybody but Gumball, Lexy, Ray and Masami boarded the bus

"Are you really sixteen" Gumball questioned

"No I'm twelve" Ray said "ALL ABOARD"

Once everyone was in Ray started the RV and drove to the beach

"Wow Ray I'm surprised your parents lend you and RV" Nicole said surprised

"Yup that's what they do because they trust me heh" Ray sounded nervous

The Wattersons were busy admiring the RV and its content. It had a mini everything like the kitchen, bathroom, and even bunk beds. While they were laying down on a couch, yes I said a couch, Masami never thought about Ray's parents.

"Hey Lexy"

"Hey Masami"

"Have you ever heard Ray mention his parents, I was thinking of meeting them in the future"

"Actually now that I think of it I don't he's ever said anything about them" Lexy said "I looked through his I.S.A.P files but it didn't had anything on him ever having parents"

"Oh, you don't think he's an orphan do you"

"I don't know but I think its best that we don't talk about his life"

"Yeah sure" Masami said "But what about you, don't you have a family"

"I don't know, I can't remember ever having a family" Lexy said thinking "But I did found out that my mom and dad weren't actually my parents so I ran away from them and now here I am working for I.S.A.P"

"Heh its kind funny how all of that happened and now here we are going to the beach like normal kids"

"Yeah it kind of is"

"Alright guys before we go to the beach I have to make one stop at the Fitzgerald residence" Ray said bringing the RV to a stop in front of the house.

Ray opened the RV door and saw Penny and her family in front of the house.

"Hello there Mr. Fitzgerald you ready for a trip to the beach" Ray asked

"Sure thing as long as there is no Wattersons"

"Err, about that-

Gumball popped his head out of the door interrupting Ray "Hi there Mr. Fitzgerald"

"Oh boy" he said in disappointment

After the Fitzgerald family got in the rest of the ride was nothing but an awkward silence between the two families. That is til Ray broke the silence.

"Alright guys we've arrived at our destination, The Beach"

"Yeah come on guys you have to get over your differences and just relax for one day" Lexy said convincing them

"Alright then just as long as there is no trouble" Mr. Fitzgerald said

"Alright, come on kids lets get ready and hurry up we don't want to miss any good spots" Nicole said

Once everyone was packed they all left the RV and went in to the beach. All except for Lexy, Gumball, Penny

"Come on guys what are you waiting for" Ray said poking his head in the RV door

"Hold on I need to bring my trunks" Ray said

"And I need to bring sunblock" Penny added

"And I need to get my bikini" Lexy said getting looks "What"

"Okay then I'll me and Masami will be over there" Ray said leaving

After they left Gumball, Penny and Lexy got everything together

"Alright then that's it, what do you think" Gumball said posing

"I'd say it looked great if it wasn't for the double knot" Lexy said

"Yeah that's a long story but anyway lets go"

Gumball walked to the door trying to open it, but it would't budge.

"What wrong Gumball" Penny said

"The door, it won't budge" Gumball was pushing on it

"Here let us help" Lexy said while all three were pushing on the doorbell

"I don't get it why won't it open" Lexy questioned

"I thing I know why" Penny was looking out the window

"What do you mean" Lexy said before looking out the mean

They saw another RV in the parking blocking their way

"So what now, do we just wait or call for help" Gumball said unsurprised

"Why can't we just jump out the windows of the RV" Penny asked

"We can't" Lexy said "This RV was used as a disguise for a mission once, the windows are suppose to be bullet proof but to cut it short we can't open it"

"I think the best option we have is to call for help wouldn't you say" Gumball said

"Agreed" Lexy replied

"Ok then on three. One, two, three" Gumball said

They all shouted "HELP" in union.

* * *

"Look there's a spot right there" Darwin pointed out

"Finally a spot to lay down" Mr. Fitzgerald said

The parents placed down their chairs and umbrellas

"Alright then kids go along and play while we wait for the rest to bring the sunblock" Nicole said laying down along with the rest of the parents

"What now" Darwin said

"I don't know about you guys but I'm gonna get my tan on" Masami said joining the adults

(By the way I'm gonna be referring Penny's littlle sister as PS which is short for Penny's sister)

"Wanna build a sand castle" PS said

"Sure I'll build one as long as Daisy gets to rule it with me" Anais said holding Daisy

"You go on ahead I'm gonna go surfing" Ray said walking to the water til he heard a voice

"Wait Ray"

He turned around and answered "Hm"

It was Darwin coming up from behind him "I was wondering if you could teach me how to surf"

"Sure thing but why"

"Well you see that girl over there"

Darwin said pointing to a certain colored girl

"Yeah"

"Well her name is Rachel and I kind of have a crush on her and so you see I reallu want to impress her" Darwin said

"Sure thing but first thing, we need a surfboard for you" Ray said on his way renting one with Darwin following him

"I wonder whats taking Penny so long with the sunblock" Mr. Fitzgerald said

"Don't worry I'm sure she's ok. Now why don't you relax" his wife said

"Yeah your right maybe she o-kay" Mr. Fitzgerald slowly went in to a sleep in the end

* * *

"HELP" the three in the RV said

Gumball stopped screaming and spoke up "This is pointless maybe we should just wait"

"Well if were gonna wait we might as well do something to distract us" Lexy said joining Gumball on the couch

"You guys have room for one more" Penny said sitting in the middle "Wait a minute I just realized something"

"Whats wrong" Lexy said

"I forgot to give the sunblock to my parents… Eh oh well"

"So guys any last words before we die in an RV" Gumball said playfully

They had a laugh together

"So can you guys tell me the stories of all the adventures you had so far" Lexy said

"Well there was that one time when we had to deal fight against jealousy" Gumball said

"Boring" Lexy said

"No you didn't hear me we literally had to fight against jealousy"

* * *

"Alright Darwin now that we got you a surf board its time to teach you the basics" Ray said getting in the water "Queue the training montage"

"Who are you talking to" Darwin said confused

"Nothing"

After many failed attempts to surf I've decided to cut to the part where Darwin gets it right

"No Darwin your not listening. You have to lay down on the board and paddle away from the wave" Ray said demostrating

"Alright then" Darwin spoke to himself "I can do this"

He started following Ray's lead and paddling away from the wave with him

"Your getting it. Now you slowly get up and balance on the board"

Darwin got up shaking a little and managed to not fall face first

"I'm doing it"

"Ok now all you have to do is ride the wave. See you on the other side" Ray said leaving Darwin behind

"Wait Wait where you going" Darwin shouted " _Gulp_ I can do this, for Rachel Whoa"

Darwin nearly fell but kept his balance and before he knew it he started riding the wave. And just in time too, he was catching up to Ray.

"Ray look I'm doing it" Darwin waved his arms

"Nice one Darwin and you didn't face plant on the water or board"

"Now I can finally impress Rachel"

"MOVE IT OR LOSE IT DORK" Darwin heard before someone rammed in to Darwin wiping him out

* * *

"And that's how we ended being surrounded by an angry mob of the town" Gumball finished

"Wow, how did you ever escape" Lexy said amazed

"Oh the show ended"

"The what"

"Anyway are any of you guys hungry" Gumball tried changing the subject

"Wait Gumball what do you mean the show ended" Lexy asked

"Yeah I'm kind of hungry" Penny said being completely oblivious of what Lexy is saying

"Fine don't answer me" Lexy stopped

"I'm sure Ray said there was food in the cupboards" Gumball went to it, but all he found was spider webs and little crumbs "Oh no my dad ate all the food"

"Oh well thats it were all dead" Lexy said

"And its starting to get a little hot in here" Penny added

"Search the RV" Lexy said

During the time of searching the group found nothing in the RV and moved their searching to the bags they brought. Gumball found something disturbing, he found a small swim suit that had a tiger skin look. Right when he picked it up he immediately realized it was Mr. Fitzgerald's bag and dropped it.

Gumball was surprised by a voice behind him "You found anything Gumball"

"AH" Gumball turned around and saw Penny "Um I found nothing that's right I found Nothing" Gumball tried to cover it up

"Okay" Penny said feeling awkward

Lexy broke the awkwardness between them "Guys look what I found. I found a small fan"

"At least there will be something to keep us from melting" Penny said getting air

* * *

Darwin was swept away by the water and in to the shore. Ray ran over to him and slapped him repeatedly until he finally woke up and spat out water for 10 seconds.

"Ugh what happened" Darwin said regaining his senses

"That guy over there wiped you out" Ray said pointing to a glitchy looking cyclops

"That's what use to be our friend Stephen or what's left of him"

"Eh what happened to him" Ray asked

"That story is for another day, but right now he is me and Gumball's enemy"

"So what now"

"I don't know an opportunity usually happens right about now"

Right after Darwin said that an announcement was made on the beach and everyone was listening even the three friends who were trapped in the RV.

"All right this is for everyone who wants to join in the surfing contest its your last chance to sign up"

"You thinking what I'm thinking" Ray said smiling at Darwin

"Oh I am so winning that surfing contest" Darwin said in confidence

But what they didn't know was that Tobias was hiding behind a palm tree "Oh look Ray and Darwin are joining too, hey Stephen looks like we got some fresh meat to beat"

* * *

"Hey look at that Ray and Darwin are at the surfing contest sign up booth" Anais pointed out

PS was to busy finishing up the sand castle "I'm finished, here's the sand castle"

Anais turned and only saw what looked like to be a three cup shaped sand with a tiny flag on top "I believe this castle is to small to even be called a castle, this is gonna need some major remodeling" Anais said

* * *

We go back to the three friends who were standing in front of the fan after listening to a recent announcement. The fan was moving left to right and right to left repeatedly along with the friends moving with it. It was all smooth sailing from here until it stopped.

"Whats going on why did it stopped" Gumball said in worry

"I think the batteries died" Lexy replied shaking it

"Woo I think I'm melting over here" Penny said waving to herself

"Ugh It's like a volcano over here" Gumball complained "What about you Lexy… Lexy?"

Lexy got her head out of a bag "Huh"

"Lexy why did you put your head in the bag" Penny asked

"Ummmmmmm"

"Lexy show us the bag" Gumball ordered

"No"

"Lexy give us the bag" Gumball said getting a little hostile

"NO"

Gumball jumped at Lexy and the two were fighting while Penny just laid there burning up. The fight eventually ended with the bag ripping in to two dropping an empty bottle of water

"YOU HAD WATER THIS ENTIRE TIME" Gumball shouted in anger

"It was survival of the fittest ever since we got stuck her" Lexy protested

"New rule if I'm dying of hunger I vote on eating you first"

"Not if I eat you first"

"STOP" Both kids looked at Penny "Look at yourselves you've become monsters all over a single bottle of water, both of you guys are friends and friends don't fight"

They both realized this and the look of guilt in their faces

Gumball spoke up "Penny's right what have we become, were letting this heat get to us"

"Yeah this is started to get ridiculous, I'm sorry" Lexy said

"Yeah I'm sorry too" Gumball said "But since were gonna die in an RV we might as well do something like talk"

"Sure" Lexy agreed

"I'll join in too" Penny said tired

* * *

"You really think I should talk to her" Darwin said

"Of course you should how else is she gonna watch the surfing contest without noticing you" Ray pushed Darwin toward Rachel's way

"I don't if I'm even ready to talk her"

"Well its too late now were already here"

"What" Darwin turned around and saw Ray running " _RAY!"_ Darwin thought to himself

"Sorry man but this is something you have to do by yourself" Ray said

Darwin turned and saw he was right behind Rachel " _All right Darwin, here goes nothing_ Hi Rachel"

"Huh" Rachel turned around and saw Darwin "Oh hey Darwin what are you doing here"

"I was going to tell you that I'm going to be entering the surfing contest"

"Oh you too"

"What do you mean"

"My annoying brother Tobias is joining in as well to get some chicks"

"Well in that case I'll make sure to beat him and make sure he wipes out"

Rachel laughed at his comment "Well in that case I'll be watching you do it and win"

"Cool see you at the contest" Darwin walked toward Ray who was watching the entire scene

"Dude that was amazing I never realized you were good at talking to girls" Ray said smiling

"Well it comes to show that the fish always wins" Darwin said being cocky

"Ok that was bad lets just focus on you getting you to the stage"

"What about you"

"I got to go tell Masami to wish me luck"

"Alright then see you at the stage"

With that Ray walked over to Masami who seem to have been awake and was in pain due to sunburn now that he notice it the parents were getting sunburn as well but they didn't notice since they were sleeping. Right when Ray was close to Masami he saw that kid Stephen run past her and got sand all over her which had her screaming.

"Hey you jerk what did you do that for" Masami yelled

"What did call me little cloud" Stephen yelled back

Ray came in just in time "Whoa you two calm down"

"Back off you over sized dog" Stephen said to Ray

"HEY I'm a honey badger and I don't want to waste my time with you"

"Fine I don't want to waste my time with you anyway I've got a surfing contest to win" Stephen said

"If your thinking about winning first you can forget about it cuz your not gonna win it"

"Will see about that" Stephen said walking away in anger

After he left Ray drew his attention to Masami

"You ok Masami" Ray asked

"Sure I'm fine and thanks for standing up for me" Masami said blushing

"Sure thing its what boyfriend and girlfriend do, anyways I came here to see if you could wish me luck on the contest while I help Darwin impress a girl"

"Sure thing and good luck"

"Ok" Ray was about to leave

"Wait Ray" he turned around "Kick his ass for me"

Ray smiled "Sure thing" and with that he left to catch up with Darwin's

* * *

Meanwhile with Anais and PS they are struggling to carry a royal chair through the parking lot

"Are you sure this is necessary" PS asked in question while carrying it

"Of course its necessary, we have to build the perfect castle for me and Daisy" Anais said in struggle

"And me too" PS said

"Sure whatever"

* * *

Darwin was busy looking at other contestants he would face, some of them didn't look like they could surf like Idaho, Banana Joe, even Anton which he didn't think he would survive the water in a second. He was looking around still til he saw Ray coming his way.

"Oh hey did Masami wish you luck" he asked

"Yeah she did but I got some bad news"

"Gasp did she break up with you"

"What, no Stephen is joining the contest as well"

"Oh really because thats not all Tobias is joining in too"

"Esh looks like were in for some trouble"

"You got that right" They both heard and turned to see Stephen and Tobias

"What do you want Tobias" Darwin asked annoyed

"I just heard someone like my sister say that you were gonna beat me and make sure I don't win"

"I know because thats what I said"

"So you should leave now while you still got the chance badger" Stephen said to Ray

"No before I beat you to the ground"

Both Darwin and Ray were looking at them in the eyes with anger until the announcer broke them up.

"All right break it up you four save it for the contest your up in three, two, one"

The curtains of the stage opened up showing a crowd in front of them. Darwin saw Rachel wave at him, and Ray saw Masami waving as well.

"All right ladies and gentlemen it is time to start our first surfing contest, now will the contestants get to the sea and paddle to the start"

The contestants started going to the water while two friends were walking along side each other.

"Hey Darwin don't let those two idiots get you down" Ray tried cheering up Darwin's

"I don't know Ray what if I don't win"

"Don't worry if you can learn to surf in one day than I'm sure you can win this" Ray said bringing Darwin's spirit back

* * *

"And thats how me and Gumball met" Penny finished talking

"Wow did he really wore diapers in elementary school" Lexy said making a small laugh

"Uh I can't take this anymore I need to take my clothes off" Gumball said to tired to screamed

"Whoa if you're gonna take them off at least keep your underwear on" Lexy complained

"Nope" Gumball said with his you know what in the open (remember no Lemon/Limon or description of certain parts)

"Ugh" Lexy said covering her eyes from Gumball but saw Penny not covering her's "Aren't you gonna cover your eyes"

"I've seen him naked before… twice" Penny said unfazed by the fact he's naked

"Yeah your right I've seen more disgusting things during field missions" Lexy said uncovering her hands

"Ahh it feels so much better" Gumball said while the two sweat dropped

"You know what if he's gonna do it then I'm doing it too" Penny said realizing how awkward that made things

"WHAT" Lexy said

"Gumball's right its like a volcano in here" Penny said removing her clothes (HEY writer don't get any ideas this is T rated, the same goes for you readers)

Lexy was just there on the couch with two somebodies naked in front of her

" _Sigh_ Whatever happens in the RV stays in the RV, I can't believe I'm doing this" Lexy said joining in

The three were completely unfazed by each others nakedness due to the heat.

(OH man I hope I don't get in trouble cause of that. Oh and try not to picture them n-a-k-e-d)

* * *

Darwin is busy going to the finish line thinking about what Ray said, those words repeated in his head before he realized he arrived at the start.

"Hey Darwin you ok" Ray asked

"Yeah I'm alright, why'd you ask"

"Because you were staring at your board while paddling the entire way"

"That's just a phase"

The race was about to start "Alright racers get ready"

Ray and Darwin got in to paddling position

"On your mark, get set, GO"

The contestants including the two friends started paddling as fast they could to the approaching wave. Unfortunately for Anton he was disqualified since he you know got wet. As for the small competitors they weren't able to catch up and were left behind. Darwin and Ray were neck n' neck against their rivals and were arriving at their wave. Darwin had trouble keeping his balance due to Tobias getting close and bumping in to him. Ray was busy avoiding Stephen charges at him.

Darwin was busy caught up with his fight with Tobias they didn't notice that they were riding the wave while fighting. They both rammed in to each other and stopped when they both grabbed each other by the hand trying to push over the other one.

Meanwhile Ray was slowly lowering his body while keeping his balance trying to splash some water on his eyes. But he grabbed something out of his pockets and threw it at Ray. It hit him in the body, he wipe it saw that it was sand.

"OH NO looks like theres four contestant are brawling in the wave while dominating the contest" the announcer said

"Oh I hope Ray is okay" Masami said

"Same goes here for Darwin" Rachel said coming from behind her and patting her in the back

"OUCH" Masami said feeling the sunburn

"Sorry, didn't realize you had it" Rachel said with her hands up

But what the two didn't notice was the lifeguard pulling out and waving a red flag ( In case some of you didn't know red flag means rough wave, now in the real world it would just be the water picking you up and dropping you on the shore and injury, but in Elmore lets just say that's another story )

"Give it Darwin I'll be the one winning this contest and I'll be the one getting chicks" Tobias said overpowering Darwin a little

"NO" Darwin said pushing themselves out of each other

"Hey why don't you have some sand in your eyes" Stephen said nearly getting Ray in the eye

While Ray blocking it with his arm over his eye

The two rivals were busy fighting they were oblivious to any other contestant who were left behind by the wave. And were left floating on flat water, but soon they were carried away by a little wave, a little wave that soon turned in to a big wave that wiped out the contest.

The four remaining contestant fought each other while keeping balance, but the wave died out on them placing them flat.

"What just happened" Darwin said to Ray

He turned around and saw what was described as a monster wave "I think I know what happened" Ray said with his face with horror

"What do you...mean" Darwin turned around and found out what he was talking about. "RUN I mean PADDLE" Darwin screamed in his squeaky voice

The four contestant were frantically paddling as fast as they could. The wave carried them in a steep way, fortunately for Ray and Darwin their rivals were overthrown by the wave and wiped out.

"HEY DARWIN HOW'RE YOU HANGING" Ray shouted

"PRETTY GOOD" Darwin replied

"IM PRETTY SURE THIS WAVE IS GONNA HIT THE BEACH" Ray said realizing what he said

"OH NO THE GIRLS" they said in union

The wave carried over everyone in the beach, even the parents who were floating on their chairs still asleep. Darwin was busy looking for Rachel and found her barely being able to stay up on the water.

"HOLD ON RACHEL IM COMING" Darwin made his way to her

Once Darwin reached her he boarded her on his board

"DARWIN I knew you'd come for me" Rachel said hanging on to Darwin's

"Hey where's Masami" Ray said before a certain cloud came from the sky

"Hey guys have you ever noticed how big the beach is from here" Masami said

"Forget that were about to crash on the beach" Darwin pointed out

The three screamed and braced for impact

Luckily for them they landed on ground

"What happened" Darwin said with his eyes closed

"I think were good" Ray opened his eyes and didn't believe what he saw "Whoa nice one guys"

Darwin and Rachel opened their eyes and saw that they were holding each other and released each other

"Oh, sorry Rachel" Darwin said blushing

"Oh no don't, I kind of liked it" she said blushing and looking away

They were interrupted by a voice "Ahem if you four don't mind would you please get out of our sand castle" PS said

"Wait this is your castle" Masami said observing her surrounding

The four kids were amazed at how big the castle was, in fact now that they realized it they were at the top of the tower

"Huh no wonder we reached the ground a little early" Ray said looking over the edge

"I'm surprised the sand castle didn't fall when the water hit it" Darwin said

Anais spoke up "The Wha-aaahhh"

She was interrupted when the sand started falling along with everyone else. The sand tower piled up on the castle collapsing in to a big mountain sliding everyone down, but not before Rachel jumped in to Darwin's arms. They all stopped in right in front of their parents who were some how still asleep but woke up.

" _Snore-_ Oh hey kids" Richard said

"Oh hey Darwin… why is there a girl in your arms" Nicole asked

"Long story" Ray said

"Well anyway we should be going home" Mr. Fitzgerald said getting up

But the four adults recoiled in pain due to sunburn

"OW"

"EEH"

" _GRUNT_ "

"AH"

"You know what maybe we should just go home" Mr. Fitzgerald said leaving

"You know you guys could stop carrying Rachel Darwin" Ray mentioned

"Wah Oh right" Darwin gently placed her on her legs

"You know Darwin I should be thanking you in a special way for not letting be a pancake" She pointed out to a big number of people who were laying all over the beach. "But I don't know how I'm gonna thank you, oh wait I know" Rachel said before she kissed Darwin ( and no not on the cheek )

Darwin's eyes lit up after the kiss

"Bye Darwin see you next time" Rachel left

"Man what a day, wouldn't you agree Masami" Ray said aloud

"Yeah I think that's enough for one day"

"Lets go guys and that goes for you adults too" Anais said acting grown up

After everyone packed up they all left without Darwin who's eyes were still lit up

"Oh wait" Ray went over to Darwin dragged him along "Come on lover boy"

* * *

"Penny… Lexy since this will be my last words I just wanted to say that I'm glad I got to have friends like you guys" Gumball said lying on the floor

"Same here" Lexy said

"If I'm dying… I'm glad I got to spent my last moment with you" Penny said

Right before they closed their eyes the door opened with Ray, Darwin, and Masami at the door.

"Hey guys we found...you" Masami said surprised

"Whoa whats going on here" Ray said

"AH" The three said covering themselves

"Whoa what happened here" Darwin said

"What happens in the RV stays in the RV" the three said in union

"Well you guys better get dressed before everyone else arrives" Ray said getting in the RV

"Why" Penny asked

"Well apparently somebodies forgot to put on sunblock and now the younglings are helping them"

After they got dressed the parents got to the RV and laid down on the couch.

"Man what a hell of a day we had, am I right guys" Ray said referring to everybody

But they all grunted in annoyance

* * *

So after a long day in the beach everybody goes home with sand all over them, sunburn, and water in their ears. Ah, what a day.

* * *

 **Man I am exhausted and I'm gonna rush through this part. New story idea Pokemon Middle School, now some of you are thinking why not High school. Well its because the drama is usually high back at my school. And plus that would make the characters almost adults instead of teen.**


	4. Murder Party

**So I'm uploading half of the version so I don't keep any of you waiting since High School is too much,Ugh High School is tiring well a little in your freshman yeah and its keeping me from typing. Anyway I finished one page on a story I'm working on its called Poke' Junior High. As some of you may guess its a story about a pikachu who experiences Middle School.**

* * *

It was a normal day like any other- oh who am I kidding that is about to change. Anyway Gumball and Darwin were just sitting on their couch watching TV.

* * *

"Next. Next. Next" Darwin said laying upside down while Gumball surfed the channels

Gumball wanted to think of an idea so he and his friends can go on their misadventures again but there was nothing happening today unfortunately.

Gumball had enough and bursted out "UH I can take this anymore I'm so board, Darwin how long has it been since nothing happened today"

Darwin looked at his wrist which obviously didn't had a wrist watch "About an hour"

"Is this what it feels like to live like an actual normal person because if it is I don't see how they can survive" Gumball slouched "Maybe I'm just not looking close enough" Gumball said before he noticed there was mail "Hey Darwin look we got mail" Gumball went over and picked it up

Darwin poked his head out the top of the couch "Who's it for"

"It's for us" Gumball said opening the letter and reading it "It says that we are invited to a party in celebration of us saving Elmore city"

"Wow I didn't realize we were still appreciated after everything we did" Darwin said in a smile

"Well I say its about time" Gumball went up stairs

"Where are you going" Darwin asked

"I'm going to get ready for the party"

"But what about the others"

"Don't worry I'm sure they won't mind us leaving for a day"

"Oh okay" Darwin joined Gumball upstairs and changed

They both tried on random styles of clothes. Gumball picked his set of clothes and looked himself at the mirror admiring himself.

"Wow I never realized how good I look in a tuxedo, what do you think Darwin...Darwin?" Gumball looked at Darwin who was busy admiring himself "Really Darwin black converse and a bow tie"

"Well its not like I could wear pants"

"Whatever lets just go"

"Wait Gumball how are we going to get to the party"

Gumball looked back at the invitation description "It says that a limo will be here to pick us up now"

"Look Gumball there's a limo outside" Darwin pointed outside

"Huh what do you know lets go Darwin"

The two arrived outside and boarded their ride.

Once they arrived they were accompanied by their pitbull driver

"Hi driver take us to the party" Darwin said

And with that the driver started the engine and took them to their destination. Along the way they noticed other limos driving along with them all the way. The ride took the limos to a hill at the top in front of a mansion.

"Here's your stop" the driver said dropping them off and leaving

"I don't think I can go in a mansion after my last adventure" Gumball commented

"What are you talking about" Darwin questioned

"Oh nothing" Gumball had a smug face "But the point stands, I'm not going in that mansion"

Right when Gumball said that the other limo stopped and dropped off Lexy and Ray

"You can say that again" Lexy said with a blank expression

"What are you guys doing here and why are you dressed fancy" Darwin asked

"We were invited to a Welcome to Elmore party" Ray answered "And it looks like you guys were invited to celebrate it with us"

"Wait hold on a minute our invitation said it was in celebration for us saving the town" Gumball became confused

"Why would anyone celebrate you guys for almost destroying the town" Lexy said

And right then more limos started arriving one by one dropping people and leaving. And the four friends were becoming even more confused. It dropped off Larry, Teri, Mr. Robinsin, Rachel, Principle Brown basically almost all the adult and kids in Elmore.

"Why is the whole town here" Darwin asked

Ray replied "I don't know but I'm guessing we were all invited for different reasons"

"Hold on let me check, Hey Anton" Gumball called to him

He turned and saw Gumball coming to him "Oh hey Gumball you here to celebrate my party"

"Yeah, though my invitation didn't say what we were celebrating"

"Its in celebration for surviving for two days, whatever that means" he replied with a straight face

"He he yeah I wonder what that means" Gumball replied akwardly "I'm going to talk with someone else now" Gumball said backing away. "Hey Larry"

"Oh no who invited you here" Larry replied with fear

"Oh I know who invited me to this party in celebration of..." Gumball waited

"It's in celebration for keeping the town from going in to an apocalypse"

"Ok now if you'd excuse me I'm going to go over there away from here" Gumball said walking back to his friends

"So what intel did you get" Ray said

"Well I found out that everyone here was invited for different reasons"

"Ok then I'd like to see who invited us to this party" Lexy said

Right then the doors to the mansion started opening

"Should we go in" Gumball asked confused

"I wouldn't" Darwin said shaking

"Well if we want to get answers we might as well go in" Ray said walking in along with the rest, well all except Darwin

"Guys… ok then I'll wait out here" Right after Darwin said that a thunderstorm came up making him run up to the mansion "AGH!?"

"Whoa dude calm down you're safe now" Gumball replied to his outburst

"So then now that were all here I'd like to know who invited all of us here" Lexy said looking around

"Hmph"

Everyone directed their attention to a butler who was upstairs making his way down "If I could have your attention please, I introduce you to sir Reggie" the Butler said as a pure breed beagle dog came out looking fancy walked down the stairs.

"Hello there my name is Reggie" he said humbly "And I'd like you all to feel welcome in my mansion. Now if you want to ask questions feel free to ask"

Lexy wanted to ask one question "Yeah I have one, why where we all invited here for different reasons"

"I invited all of you here because all of those reason were true. Now if you're all finished with your conversations I'd like all of you to enter the dining room"

Right after that he walked towards the dining room with everyone following him. The dining looked amazing with its really wide table and diamond chandeliers plus the architecture paintings on walls with mostly dogs playing poker not to mention the number of servants waiting he had coming in laying down every ones meal. To everybody in the room it looked like a dream come true but to Darwin it looked more like a death trap.

"Now everybody I'd like you to take your seats" Reggie said going to the very end of the table while everyone sat random except for the friends

"So what do your guys think of my party" Gumball said

"I think your party would be much better with a little me in it" Ray said jokingly

" _Scoff_ yeah right, what it needs is some fun in it" Lexy said with her head in the clouds

"Hm what about you Darwin… Darwin?" Gumball looked over to Darwin to see has disappeared before looking under the table and seeing him cowering "Um Darwin what are you doing. Were suppose to act professional were in a party."

"I can't do it Gumball this whole place looks terrifying to be a party it looks like a haunted mansion or worse a murder mansion" Darwin said covering himself

"Come on Darwin aren't you overreacting a little. Just come up here I promise nothing is going to happen plus you're cowering in a party where Rachel is in"

Darwin looked over his shoulder to Gumball "You're right Gumball. But how am I suppose to know you're not lying"

Gumball held his pinky out "Because I pinky promise"

Darwin took Gumball's proposition and slowly got out of the table looking both ways and siting down on his chair

"See Darwin there's nothing to worry about-"

"SHH"

Gumball looked over to Lexy who just shh'd him "Did you just shh me"

"SHH Reggie is about to talk right now"

The trio looked at the end to see Reggie making a toast "Ladies and Gentlemen I'd just like to say that this is an honor to be in a town like this and all the new friends I'll make during the time" Reggie sat back down and began eating his meal as well as everyone else

After the speech he gave Darwin was in the middle of his meal before he had a feeling to use the lavatory (the bathroom in case some of you scrubs didn't know)

"Um Gumball" Darwin looked down

"Yeah Darwin"

"I have a favor to ask"

"Yeah?" he said with an eyebrow up

"Can you walk me to the bathroom"

"Sure" Gumball said unsure about his decision "Excuse me butler dude"

A butler came by "Yes how can I help you"

"I was wondering where the bathroom was"

"Up the stairs to the left then a right next a left, and a right one more time a right and third to the left on the golden door knob door" he began walking away

"Wait butler" he stopped and turned "Can I have a paper and pencil to write that down" but he just ignored that and continued leaving " _Sigh_ fine come on Darwin"

As the duo left the dining room they went up stairs in look for the bathroom

"So Gumball...um… are you sure you know where the bathroom is" Darwin said with a little fear

"Come on Darwin don't be ridiculous. I'm completely 100% sure were lost" Gumball gave Darwin a stupid look

"So we have no idea where were at right now and don't know the way back"

"Yup. But don't worry Darwin just so what I do"

"What's that"

"Look through all the doors and see if we can get any help"

"Eh it's better than jumping out the window in escape"

Gumball began opening the first door to a fish tank showing a lot of fishes swimming around before all of them started swarming away revealing a shark incoming. And right there Gumball closed the door with his back to it before it could reach him.

"Find anything yet" Darwin said

"Nope nothing just an empty room"

"Ok then"

Darwin opened a door to a dog's backside leaning on a fire hydrant whistling. The whistle slowly died out as he turned his head to Darwin who just closed the door in awkwardness.

"Suddenly I lost the feeling to go to the bathroom" he said to himself

"What was that Darwin"

"Nothing just an empty room but I lost the feeling to go to the bathroom"

"Ok so do you want to stop looking through these doors" both of them started thinking before saying "Nope" in union

After everyone finished eating all of their meals they ended up in the living room with some standing up and having a conversation or the rest siting down and watching a fifteen feet flat screen tv like Ray and Lexy.

"Hey Ray do you know where Gumball and Darwin went- oh who am I kidding its more quieter without them" Lexy corrected herself

"uh huh"

"Are you even paying attention to what I'm saying"

"uh huh I mean wow this tv is amazing I mean no I'm not listening"

"Alright I was going to say that isn't this a little weird to be invited to a party for no reason and doesn't it seem a little"

"Oh good I thought I was the only one thinking that"

"So do you want to look for the two dweebs"

"And miss this show"

"Yeah you're right"

"All right Darwin are you ready for door number 42"

"Sure as long as it's not door number 21"

"Alrighty brace yourself for door number 42" Gumball opened a door to a room full of pictures hanging everywhere

"Whoa Gumball I didn't know Reggie was in to photography"

"Huh what do you mean" Gumball said looking in the room

"Well for starters he took pictures of a blimp oh and look the Eiffel Tower during some kind of war"

"WHAT!"

Gumball observed every picture seeing all the events that happened to Elmore ever since Reginald came. He saw the time when the blimp was falling out of the sky. He was even able to take pictures on the inside of Regenald's mansion.

"Um come on Darwin I think we should go back" Gumball said not taking his eyes off the room

"But how"

Gumball looked around until he saw a map you would see on a mall "Hey look a conveniently placed" they walked over to it and saw where to go "Look it says we are here"

"Ok then lets go"

* * *

"Whoa look at that explosion it feels like it's right in front of my face" Ray commented on the tv

"That's because you're siting right in front of it"

"Oh right it was these 3D glasses"

"Let's just move on to the arcade"

"There's an arcade!" Ray looked at Lexy in surprise

"Ugh forget it"

Gumball and Darwin got in front of the tv in glaring at it before realizing what they were doing and proceeded walking towards Lexy and Ray

"Hey look Gumball and Darwin are in the movie" Ray pointed out

"That's because they're in front of the tv we've been over this" Lexy facepalmed

"These 3D glasses suck" Ray threw them away "Don't tell Reggie"

"Guys there's something we have to tell you" Gumball said

"Can it wait after the arcade" Ray said

"There's an arcade?"

"Enough with the arcade what were you gonna say" Lexy said annoyed

"I was going to say that Reggie knows about Regenald"

"What do you mean?" Ray asked in concern

"What are you guys talking about" Darwin intruded in the conversation

"Oh hey is that someone asking out Rachel"

"WHAT WHERE" Darwin said looking for her

"Ok that should give us enough time" Ray said "Now what did you see"

"I'm saying that he took picture of almost every event that happened to us during that mission" Gumball whispered "And he even managed to take picture on the inside of his mansion"

"And where did you find this intel" Lexy questioned

"Oh me and Darwin were looking through every door for the bathroom"

"Ok I believe you but what about Reggie, what do we do with him"

"I say we ask him a few questions" Ray suggested, getting up

"GUYS I can't find Rachel any where" Darwin came up in panic

"I believe I know who was going to ask Rachel" Ray responded

"WHO"

"Didn't you know it was our host Reggie, speaking of which we were going to him right now, wanna join"

"Sure, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind"

The group of four walked towards Reggie who was in a middle of a crowd of people

"Hey Reggie" Gumball said

Reggie turned and saw Gumball "Oh Gumball its nice to see you I've heard of all the things you did for Elmore when it was in trouble and all of the trouble you did to Elmore"

"Um thanks and hey?" Gumball was confused of which to say "Listen we've been talking and we were wondering if we could ask questions"

Reggie rose and eyebrow "Depends"

"Well we-" Ray was cut off

"WHY WHERE YOU GOING TO ASK OUT RACHEL" Darwin said flipping out in anger right when Ray was holding him back

"Whoa calm down there Darwin he invited us to the party we don't need to be kicked out" Ray said pushing Darwin away

"Anyway I wanted to ask you why you had pictures of basically Elmore when it was in big trouble" Gumball said

Reggie's eyes lit up "Hold on why where you looking through my house"

"Whoa calm down Reggie its just that we were curious that's all" Gumball put his hands in the air

"Who said that you could look all over my house, did you look in to my aquarium shark" Reggie started getting defensive

Lexy stepped in "Ok I don't know whats with rich people but who do you think gave you the right to talk to people like that"

"Whoa what's going on over here guys" Larry along with the whole party started getting involved in a big argument

"I don't see a reason why you should be even mad in fact there's one thing that confuses me the most" Ray tried calming them down

"And what is that Ray" Reggie said with a little anger left

"How did you get pictures on the inside of Regenald's Mansion if he never let anyone that wasn't associated with in"

Right after Ray said that all the lights in the room went out. Screams were heard around the room with a girl shriek, and a loud grunt was heard in the room before the lights came back on. Everybody was looking around checking their surroundings, unfortunately Teri noticed a body on the floor and shrieked. Then Gumball, Ray, Lexy and Darwin saw the body as well. It turned out it was Reggie who was murdered, he was stabbed in the back with a knife laying down in his front side.

"Oh man this is bad" Ray commented

"Who could of done this" Gumball said terrified

"Gumball I told you something was going to happen" Darwin grabbed his friends "Come on lets get out of here"

"Wait we can't just leave Reggie dead on the floor"

"What do you want me to do?"

"We can at least call help" Gumball picked up the phone but saw the line cut

"I can't get a signal through this storm" Lexy had her phone out

"Well we tried now come on lets go" Darwin hurried up leaving with the rest of what use to be party people outside

The storm was still going and rough as the crowd continued rushing to the exit. But as some Murder Parties go, no one can leave til the end. The front gate remained closed as some people tried opening it.

"Why won't this gate open" Darwin whined

"I don't know but I think it has to do with Reggie's killer" Ray looked at the mansion

"Don't tell me that were going back to work" Lexy whined

"Who said anything about, I just though that someone is going to take this case"

"And who's going to take this case" Gumball said

Ray grabbed his friends and pulled them to the mansion "Us stupid"

"WHAT!? NOO!" Darwin screamed

"Yes now stop whining Darwin" Ray stopped at the body "Now somebody draw a chalk over the body"

Everybody eventually gave up on the front gate and gathered up on the main room waiting on the storm to leave. Most people were worried that there was a killer in the house, and the rest panicked.

Larry stood up and spoke "Alright guys look I know this looks bad but I can assure you that were going to be ok as long as no one leaves"

"OK, what do you mean were going to be ok there's a killer in the house for all we know it could be YOU" Mr. Robinson bursted out "Rocky back me up"

"Why me"

"Because your suppose to back up your dad"

"Why are we focusing on adults it could have been anybody including kids, maybe one or more were involve. Hey did anybody see the Wattersons in here it could have been them"

Everyone turned to the four who were busy finishing up drawing on the body

"Ok and time of death 8:14" Ray said writing down

Gumball finished and stood up and saw eyes looking at him "What is there something on my face"

Ever charged at Gumball and picked him up. They took him to the dining room and tied him up to a chair.

"WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO THIS FOR"

"Why did you kill our host" Larry said in an angry tone

"What are you talking about"

"Why'd you do it" Teri said from the crowd

"Look guys I know I do a lot of stupid but I just want you to believe this once" Gumball pleaded

"If what you're saying is true then we'll believe if we get evidence" Brown said

"Can't you just untie"

"NO you're going to stay here until we get out"

Gumball looked down and sighed as the crowd left except Darwin, Ray, and Lexy

"Man what a crowd am I right" Ray said jokingly

"Can you guys untie me"

"Sorry Gumball, we can't risk getting tied up" Ray said "Besides someones' gotta solve this mystery" Ray left

"He's right Gumball we can't be having more people dying" Lexy was leaving but stopped "You coming Darwin"

"I can't leave Gumball alone plus I didn't get to do my 'I was right dance'"

"Ok then" Lexy left while Darwin started dancing in front of Gumball

Lexy caught up with Ray joining everyone.

"Ok everybody I know that there's a killer here but we have to at least see if we could find anything like clues or something" Ray said

"What if one of us were killed because of that plan" Mr. Robinson said

"That's not gonna happen because were all going to be split in to groups"

"Don't tell me were going to do the scooby doo tactic" Lexy said

"Yes we are so here are the groups; Mr. and Mrs. Robinson, Teri with Rachel, Alen and Carmen, Anton and Idaho, Banana Joe go with Jamie sorry Joe, Mr. Small and Larry, Bobert you go with the eggheads, the butlers you go with… each other, Leslie and Rocky, Me and Lexy are going in together. And as for the rest figure it out yourself, ok then any questions"

"Yes I'd lik-"

"Good then lets move out everyone" Ray interrupted whoever was talking

After everyone was split they all went in to different locations in the mansion. Ray and Lexy were busy in the library. Ray was looking at all the books in the shelf and Lexy was searching through the computers and whatever there is in a library.

"You found anything Lexy"

"Nothing here, you"

"Nope"

Lexy finished viewing through the computers but turned around thinking there was someone behind her. She kept her back turned and bumped in to a shelf on the wall which startled her.

"Oh, it just a shelf" She turned around and saw a shadowy facing her holding a knife in it's hand. She screamed right before the killer covered her mouth in her cloth putting her to sleep.

Ray heard this scream and turned around "Lexy" He started running through to the source

That is til the book shelves started falling over on Ray dropping books on his head

"Argh" Ray said being knocked out "Lexyyyy..."

* * *

"For the last time Gumball I can't free you" Darwin whined

"Oh come on Darwin there's a killer in here, what if were the next victims"

"Oh please everyone knows that the killer always goes for the wandering group"

Just then a figure walked past behind Gumball going unnoticed except by Darwin's

"What was that" Darwin looked frantically

"What was what"

"Didn't you see that"

"No but here's a thought maybe if you untied me I could see what it was"

"No. Anyway I'm going to make a sandwich do you know where the knife is" Darwin closed the fridge revealing a dark figure behind it

"I got one right here" it said with a deep voice. It tried slicing Darwin but missed and hit the ketchup spewing it on Darwin's face.

"Ahh" Darwin screamed backing away from him

"You know this is where the part where we run away, so can you untie me now" Gumball said

"No time" Darwin grabbed on to the chair from behind pulling Gumball along as the killer chased them out the kitchen

Darwin ran through the living room and in to the entrance room

"No, Darwin I know what you're thinking and I am completely against it" Gumball saw the killer coming

"Sorry Gumball but there's no other way to run"

"No not THE STAIRS" Gumball yelled as Darwin started running up. Gumball grunted in pain

Darwin ran past the hallway seeing if their pursuer was still chasing them. Lucky for him he wasn't there yet, so Darwin used this time to hide in a closet and wait until it was safe.

"Whew I think we lost them Gumball… Gumball?" Darwin said

"Um Darwin look at this" Gumball said shakingly

"What are you..." Darwin saw Bobert on the floor with wires sticking out, head on the verge of falling out, and his eye broken "Oh no Bobert" Darwin said lifting up his head

"Brrrrrr" Bobert said with sparks

" _Gasp_ Bobert tell me you're still there" Gumball said

"BrrRemove thebrrr head"

Darwin pulled Bobert's head from his body and started getting new buzzing noises fro, his head

"Brrr… Emergency Power enabled" Bobert started coming back to his senses except he was just a head

"Ah Bobert you're still alive what happened" Gumball asked

"Me and the rest of my group was attacked by a figure in the shadows, he was able to disable me in surprise stopping me from fighting back but it did show its face to us" Bobert said

"Well what are you waiting for who's the killer" Darwin hurried him up

"I cannot continue on remembering, it damaged by body knocking some of my memory files"

"Well it looks like were just going to have to solve this mystery ourselves then, right Darwin" Gumball said with smiling at Darwin

"What?! Why us aren't Lexy and Ray already on the case"

"Oh come on you heard Bobert this killer is more than ready if he's able to beat Bobert without him noticing"

"No, I am not going to risk getting caught and getting killed"

"You know if I was free I could you know, attract the killer's attention while you hide" Gumball tried convincing Darwin as he gave thought to it

"...Fine" Darwin untied Gumball "But if anyone asks, you broke out"

"Yeah yeah whatever, okay Bobert where should we do"

"I recommends we search for any clues in this mansion about the killer" Bobert said

"Got it, come on Darwin I know where we should start" Gumball lead the group

* * *

 **Man I am hating this internet turning off and on randomly on me.**


	5. Murder Party Part 2

**After writing this story about spies it kind of reminds me of Kingsmen. Some of you may be wondering why is there been a delay on the upload of a new chapter well I just finished a second chapter on my other story Poke Junior High School so you can see it on my profile. Anyway here's the last part of murder mystery, Finally we did this I'm so glad this is done.**

* * *

"Um Gumball what are we doing back in here" Darwin sounded worry

Gumball thought it would be a good idea to go back in the room full of pictures to collect clues.

"No its the worst idea if there's a killer lurking" he said using Bobert's head as a camera

"Oh man were so dead" Darwin whined

"Why don't you keep a look out if anyone comes by"

"No way" Darwin strongly refused

"You know if you can find Lexy and Ray you can use them to protect you that is if the killer finds them first" Gumball tried convincing Darwin's

"See ya Gumball" Darwin was a step ahead of him

After Darwin was gone it was a little awkward with it just being Gumball and the head of Bobert

" _Sigh_ was good times back then during that time" Gumball bringing back his memories

"Yes I recall files of mine remembering the battle of Paris" Bobert commented

"Wait how do you still remember, I mean that's crazy talk how can you be fighting in Paris" Gumball worried about I.S.A.P.s secrecy

"Yes I recall you there as well and an organization called I.S.A.P fighting against a threat known as Regenald"

Gumball turned Bobert's head facing him giving a stupid face

"What?" Bobert asked

"Well the thing is how do you remember all that if we erased everyone's memory"

"I recovered missing and deleted files being erased without my consent, and so I decided to review it and remembered everything" after Bobert finished Gumball was sleeping out of boredom

"Zzz wha huh oh right come on Bobert there's no time for talk we got to find everybody else and solve this mystery" Gumball said leaving the room

"You do not have to worry Gumball you, Lexy and Ray's secret is safe with me" Bobert assured Gumball

"Thanks Bobert, now lets go solve this mystery" Gumball said beginning his searching

"Aren't you forgetting someone" Darwin came behind Gumball

"Fine we'll search for Ray and Lexy first" Gumball groaned "I'm sure they're fine"

* * *

"Ugh uh ow man" Ray said groaning in pain

He picked himself off the shelves and was recovering himself after what happened. He sat down thinking of what to do

" _Hm looks like Lexy's missing but not Gumball and Darwin. But wait everybody else is in danger, I better work fast and find them. I'm gonna need a weapon"_ He made his way to the kitchen in search of Gumball and Darwin

As soon as he arrived he saw the mess that's happened

"Oh no guys" he saw red stains on the floor but immediately saw the sliced ketchup on the floor "Oh I guess that makes sense" he saw the knife jammed in the refrigerator door and picked it up "Ok then time to go hunting"

Ray worked his way back upstairs keeping a close eye around him. He carefully made light footsteps and occasionally turned his back walking backwards in the hallway. He started his investigation in search of every door he could find. But as did Gumball and Darwin, he found some weird stuff. After going through some of the doors he found a giant fish tank with Banana Joe and Jamie hanging over.

"JOE, JAMIE" Ray shouted running up the stairs

Joe opened his bruised banana eye and realized where he was "AHHH!"

Jamie woked up from his ear shattering scream "What where am I" she saw Ray walking on the railing of the tank "HEY BADGER BOY, get us me out of here"

"I'll be there in a minute" Ray said as a giant shark flew over his head nearly biting his head off "Better make that two minutes"

The railing was being dented due to the shark crashing in it. Ray struggled hanging on as he was getting closer. He reached the other side of the tank and climbed up in to more stairs, unfortunately the shark bit off some of the stairs Ray passed leaving it barely hanging on the walls.

"Oh man, OH man, OH MAN" he rushed his way upstairs reaching the railing up to Joe and Jamie's height

The shark finished of the stairs behind Ray "No going back" he said to himself

"WERE OVER HERE" Joe screamed

Ray ran over to them on the railing but couldn't reach them "How am I suppose to reach you" the shark crashed on the railing tilting it over. Ray almost lost his balance if it wasn't for him grabbing on the rail

"Just JUMP" Jamie shouted

Ray had no choice, he slowly stood up and got ready. The shark jumped towards the railing's last stand, and at that time Ray jumped to them nearly missing but grabbing onto the rope. He climbed up over their heads and brought his knife out.

"You got a plan" Jamie asked

"Nope but we'll just have to wing it" Ray leaned forward and backward repeatedly "Come on LEAN!"

Now they all were leaning and made a strong lean forward as Ray cut the rope throwing them over the sharks mouth and out of the tank.

"OW, that was worst than the book shelves" Ray got with the other two

"So now what?" Joe asked in a neutral tone

"Now I want you guys to wait in the living room for everybody else" Ray said

"And why should we do that" Jamie said

"Because you wouldn't want someone with a knife to, you know" Ray held the knife close scaring her (but she would never admit it)

"Will be waiting in the living room" Joe walked away along with Jamie

" _Man I hope Gumball and Darwin are having better luck than I am"_ Ray thought " _Too bad I can't say the same for me"_

* * *

The three boys, I mean cat, fish with legs and robot walked in to the attic because of a little whirring/buzzing noise was heard

"Where are we going" Darwin asked

"I thought I heard a buzzing noise up here" Gumball responded

"I too hear this noise of interest" Bobert joined in

"See now come on Darwin were nearly there" Gumball made his way past a couple of boxes

"Wait guys I'm starting to hear it too" Darwin said

"I told you" Gumball said

"But wait I hear someone's voice too"

"Really who is it"

"I don't know but we better hurry"

The two, and robot, got past the paintings, boxes and other abandoned stuff in a basic attic as the voice and buzzing grew louder. All they needed to do was move a couple of boxes and they'd finally reach someone. Once they did there they were, Carmen and Alen set up in a death trap. Carmen was set laying down in a wooden bench with a chainsaw slowly making it's way up to her to cut her in half. Alen was stuck in a coffin with spiked insides just waiting to close and pop him, so any sudden movements would set it off. As for the mumbling they were talking about how much they loved each other and would see them on the other side.

" _Ack_ You guys are to romantic even if you're going to die" Gumball said aloud averting their eyes

"GUMBALL, HELP US" Alen yelled

"Come on lets get Alen" Darwin said

"NO WAIT! Save Carmen first I wouldn't want to put her in danger"

"No save Alen first" She replied back

" _Ack_ You guys can't stop with the romance" Gumball said

"How about you two spit and save both of them" Bobert said in a neutral voice

"Huh yeah why didn't we think of that" Gumball said

"You're wasting time!" Darwin ran over to Alen and carefully tried not to set the trap off

As for Gumball he didn't have a key to open the restraints on Carmen. He forcefully tried to take them off which was a waste of time. He tried all he could but couldn't make a budge, but an idea came.

"Wait I got it" Gumball frowned and turned Bobert's head to face him "Sorry Bobert" Gumball began slamming his head on the restraints

The chainsaw was close to between Carmen's feet, she could feel the bits of the wooden table hitting her.

"Um guys I need some help here" Carmen cried

Gumball continued using Bobert's head hitting the restraints, he tried harder and harder. As they did slowly the metal bended down making it wide enough for Carmen's hand to slip through just enough for Carmen to flip over right for the chainsaw to cut a small bit of her leg.

"Awh" she held on her leg groaning in pain

" _Sigh_ That was intense _Sigh_ you okay Bobert" Gumball turned to him

Bobert glass eye had a some minor cracks on it but still useful "My _br_ vo _brce br_ ox is broken bu _br_ still intact _brrr"_ Bobert was able to say

Meanwhile with Darwin "Come on Alen almost there" Darwin past a couple of trip wires almost reaching Alen's string

But Gumball came and interrupted this moment and threw Bobert in the case refusing it to fully close on Alen.

"OH ah I think my mind flashed right before my eyes" Alen said

"Yeah yeah if you guys would stop over reacting lets get out of here" Just as Gumball said. Alen and Carmen stayed for a minute for a small celebration, one of them thought it was smart to celebrate with a hug and then _POP_

"AH, ALEN!" Carmen screamed on her knees looking down on Alen's pieces

"Yup that figures" Darwin said

Gumball just facepalmed "Oh come on just pick up all of the pieces"

After a minute of picking Alen they continued their way out of the attic

"So _Sob_ what now" Carmen said with Alen in her arms(Cactus' don't have arms)

"I brelieve you two should _br_ go back and lay brback in a safe perimeter" Bobert said slowly recovering

"Sure, but who do such a thing" Carmen frowned

"I don't know but that's what were about to find out" Gumball enlightened the mood

Carmen just nodded and limped her way back to the living room

"You're not serious, right Gumball?" Darwin asked

"Bobert is there any other place we could search for any more missing people" Gumball said

"Three possible ideas are an option, continue our search here, down in the basement, or if there is, the backyard"

"Gumball? Since when did you became so brave?"

"Come on Darwin to the backyard!"

"Huh Gumball?" Ray heard his words and was relieved to hear he's still alive "Gumba-mmrph" before Ray could say anything his mouth was covered by a mask

"Shhh don't move it'll be all over very soon" the stranger said

Ray couldn't move any further and everything slowly getting darker until he was finally knocked. He woke up by a disturbance, still couldn't move, he saw he was being dragged down on some stairs. He wasn't sure if he saw body bags on tables and, what appears to be torture tools. Whatever this stranger had planned, it doesn't mean he'll give Ray a quick and peaceful death. The man took Ray past a room with two familiar stuffed figures tied by their arms and legs. The man pulling Ray noticed his mumbles and knocked him out with a punch in to blackness

* * *

"CRASH"

Thunder was coming left and right from the clouds and rarely on the garden. A maze was in front of their eyes leading to who knows

"Uh Gumball are you sure it's a good idea to go out on the heavy storm and what if we get lost in the maze" Darwin said in worry

"Oh come one Darwin, since when has any of my ideas been good" Gumball sounded stupid

"Warning, multiple heat signatures detected, and incoming" Bobert advised them

"You think its Ray and Lexy" Darwin said

"I am not sure but there was four bodies counted"

"Hold on I think I see them" Gumball said squinting

Gumball saw four well dressed figures, all though it was pretty hard to see. Fortunately the storm made small one second lights. Unfortunately for the detectives these guys were holding something in their hands.

"Uh, Darwin I don't think they're friendly" Gumball said

One of them pointed something at Gumball, the thunder flashed, it was a GUN!

"Hit the decks!" Gumball tackled down Darwin as a shot was heard

After the first shot Gumball hurried Darwin and made a run for the maze as more shots were heard.

"What do we do!" Darwin said while running

"Just keep running" Gumball and Darwin continued running not caring if they got lost

The men split up on the maze trying to sandwich them

The three were still on the run, that is til Darwin tripped on something

"DARWIN!" Gumball ran back and helped him up

"I'm ok just keep going" Darwin said without hearing gears turning on the hedges

A slicing was heard behind them followed by a scream probably from one of their pursuers.

Gumball turned and saw incoming saws cutting down hedges from behind. And now there was two pathways one of them could choose.

"Which way" Darwin asked

"Left no right" Gumball wasn't sure

"Right" Bobert butt in the conversation(Oh wait he doesn't have a butt, he's a head)

"RIGHT!" Gumball and Darwin made a sharp turn to the right

Luckily for that choice one of the men were on the left, one bad choice would of led them to their demise. He held his gun in his hand trying for a good aim as he ran, he fired multiple times, while Gumball had his head turned.

"Gumball duck!" Darwin shouted

"What was that Darwin" Gumball turned to him

"DUCK!" Darwin pulled him down forcefully

Luckily for Darwin's timing Gumball was slipped only by the ear, but not badly. He was rolling down on the floor as he held his ear.

"Gumball!" Darwin had a look at him

"It's ok, at least the saw took care of our pursuer" Gumball had a look behind him but immediately turned back around out of disgust "Let's keep running"

The chase continued as they avoided the debris left by the saws. Too bad the chase didn't last because they were stopped dead in their tracks by a deep hole on the ground.

They turned around and saw two other ways, but shadows were seen coming from both sides

"This is it were done for Gumball" Darwin cried

He turned back to look at the other side of the hole "Don't say die Darwin, maybe we could jump it"

"Gumball please, it'd the end for us!"

Gumball had enough of this and picked up Darwin by the collar and back slapped him rough "Come on Darwin I promised you nothing is going to happen to you"

Darwin looked back at him with a scared tearful face full of shock

"Now we have two options, either we die or make a jump for it"

Darwin picked himself back up with his head down before picking it back up only to look at Gumball with a face of 'I Can Do This S%# . "We make a jump for it" he said in a calm tone

Just after that happened the two guys came up in front of them and held their guns up "Give up and accept your deaths" one of them said

"Alright Darwin 3, 2, 1!" Gumball said as he and Darwin had a running start

"STOP!" the men said firing at them

The storm caused some issues with their aiming making it chilling for Gumball and Darwin's jump. They reached the ledge as they finally jumped as far as they could. Darwin made it to the ledge reaching the height of his gut. Gumball had Bobert's extra weight in his arm during the jump, and it didn't look like he wasn't going to make it and fell

"Gumball!" Darwin yelled running to the edge, seeing Gumball barely able to hang on a root on the side the men were catching up

"It's ok Darwin just help me up"

Darwin reached his arm out as a bullet was shot next to it "AH!" he retracted his arm in surprise

"Dammit almost had him!" one of the men said reloading

"Come on Darwin you're the only one who can save everyone including Rachel" Gumball said as the root lost on of it's connections to the ledge

Darwin tried again reaching for Gumball only a few inches away. Gumball tried reaching as well but the root kept losing it's grip. They were almost there, but the root gave out as he fell down in the deep hole

"NO!" Darwin yelled as one more shot was missed

"Damn no ammo looks like we'll have to kill the fish by hand" one of them said as they stepped back getting a running start

Darwin saw this as an opportunity to run and escape not looking back. The two men tried for a jump but failed in the process leaving them to fall as well. Darwin just kept running and running reaching the end of the maze. He kept making his way through the garden and eventually reached a brick wall. It had some broken parts because of a tree crashing on it leaving him with an exit.

" _you're the only one who can save everyone"_ the words ran in Darwin's head before he climbed up the tree and out of the brick wall. He took Gumball's word and left the mansion in search of help

* * *

Ray woke up with his legs tied up with him hanging upside down with what seemed to be a red liquid dripping from him. He looked around him and saw other missing party members. Rachel, Eggheads, Leslie and even Lexy plus Anton and Idaho in a cage.

" _Gasp_ Lexy!" Ray said

"Wha oh ugh Rrr-Ray" she was slowly swinging and a little knocked out

"Come on wake up already" Ray said as he struggled to break free

"Oh my head" She had a glance around the room before realizing the situation "Where are we"

"I don't know but I don't think I was to see and find out"

"So you got a plan to break free" She crossed her arms

"You know I do" he said reaching to his shoe and pulling out a knife and started cutting the rope

Footsteps were heard coming close by

"Ray put the knife away" Lexy whispered

He quickly hid it in his pocket and played dead

The footsteps were closer "So what should we do about the orange fish who escaped" someone said

"We just find the little bastard(you guys know what that means right in literal) and eliminate him"

"But what if he tells the authority about our intentions"

"If he does tell them, we'll hide the bodies and clear off all traces left, come on we did this thing more than ten times and we never have once been caught"

"But this time we have I.S.A.P agents in the mansion"

"Which is why we have caught them"

"So what now"

"The boss said to finish them off" one of them said showing themselves on the light revealing their masks

"Fine, we'll start with the pink cat" one of them said picking Lexy and dragging her out of the room and in a hallway

As they left Ray resumed back on cutting off the rope and succeeded and fell on his head. But it didn't matter as he picked himself up and helped other hostages. He started from Rachel to Idaho releasing them all from their hell.

They all catched up and were coming back to their senses.

"Oh what and where are we" Rachel said holding her head

"I agree what in heaven's is this place" the egghead said

Ray got on knee looking around in safety "I don't know but were still in the mansion and that's the last thing anyone wants, so I need you guys to find an exit and in to the living room"

"What about you" Anton said

"Don't worry about me, I still need to save one more party member whose on the verge of getting killed now hurry up before they find you" Ray pushed them away til they were gone and out of sight

Meanwhile he has to save Lexy from whatever she's in. So Ray, without a doubt walked in to the direction Lexy was dragged. Along the run Ray smelled an intoxicating smell.

He couldn't hold it and blew his breath out in frustration, but found a gas mask on a table. But why was there a table with gas masks. Only one way to find out, as he put it on and kept going. At the end of the hall Ray found a room full of electric balls, glass bottles with a skull sign on, and Lexy in a large container in the middle.

"You idiots know I'll find a way through this and you'll end up in jail" Lexy said

"Oh and I would be afraid if you weren't caught and about to die" he said

"So aren't you aware that I'm not the only agent here"

"Yes, he's next"

Lexy smirked at this "But don't you realize you left him alone for too long"

"What are you getting at" he said acting hostile

"Let's just say I may have saw him with a knife as you dragged me" Lexy crossed arms

"Tell us where he's at now"

"Why should I, you should just kill me now" Lexy had her back at him

"Quick find him and kill him on sight" he ordered

"Yes sir" one of them left armed with a gun

"Now lets begin with the suffering" he said cranking a nozzle

Green gas started flowing in the container, Lexy stepped back and held her breath for as long as she could.

Ray took this time and grabbed the electric orb carefully not making a sound. Lexy couldn't hold on any longer, as the man cranked it up even higher pouring the glass container full of green. Lexy gave out and trying to recover it back but ended up breathing it in. Ray tried and carried the heavy ball over the man, he held it above his head and smashed it on him knocking him out. With no time to spare Ray shut down the chamber and gas and immediately opened the hatch. Gas leaked out and so did Lexy tumbling out, Ray ran to her taking off the gas mask.

" _Gasp Cough"_ she was breathing heavily

Ray picked her up on his shoulders "Come on lets get out of here"

Ray carried her out, he found a staircase and walked up. It led them to the kitchen, looking back it was a freezer door used to disguise the room.

"Heh Lexy look" Ray turned her head toward the door "How come we didn't look there"

Ray walked her in the living room where there was commotion going on. Ray layed Lexy down on the couch and caught up with everybody else.

"Alright what's going on here everybody, did you find a way to escape" Ray pushed through

There he was, Gumball laying down with bruises and minor cuts on him and his clothes. And aside him was one of the butlers

"Whoa how did he get here" Ray said in shock

Rachel was the one to speak "The butler was carrying Gumball up the stairs but he fell down, so we helped them up"

"Yeah but, how did Gumball ended up in the basement"

" _Groan_ Ow my head" Gumball said waking up

"Gumball your awake" Ray said

"Yeah I know now" Gumball raised himself up "So what's up"

"I don't maybe a killer in the house"

"Heh yeah tell me something I don't know"

"Well first how did you end up in the basement" Ray asked

"Hold on I landed in my head Ow, Me and Darwin were running away from four men Geez, and me got seperated when me and him jumped a hole on the ground. He made it to the other side and got out of this place and went to find help. However I didn't make it and fell in and ended up in the basement" Gumball explained

"Hm interesting" Ray gave thought to it "But how did the butler end up in the basement as well"

The butler spoke up "On the contrary I was held prisoner in the basement. Fortunately my chains were loose so I managed to slip through them, on the way I saw this man layed down on the floor"

"Hold the presses what's going on here" Lexy said out of the group

"Gumball was saved by the butler and Darwin managed to escape"

"Really!?" she said "Wow I'm surprised so what now?" Lexy said

"Well I guess now we defend ourselves until daylight"

"It's too bad we can't get out because of the gates" Gumball said

Ray had a look outside "Guys look the storm outside it's gone, it's just raining" He kept looking around but was confused "Huh?"

"What's wrong Ray" Lexy asked

"If the gates were shocking because of the thunder then how come they're still sparking"

"How can that be" she was confused

"Hm, hey butler dude"

"Yes" he answered

"Is there by any chance a security system in this mansion" Ray asked

"I highly doubt that and if there was I wouldn't recommend it with a murderer in the house" he said

"It's still worth a try" Ray picked himself up "Come on Lexy"

"Coming" she followed him

"Wait where are you guys going" Gumball said

"Were going to see if there's a security room"

Gumball got up and followed them to the stairway "That's crazy, and even if there was your gonna get yourselves killed. You should just wait maybe something will turn up" Gumball tried to discourage them

"Maybe but we can't risk any chance of letting the murdered see as sitting ducks" Ray said moving on

Gumball had an angry expression in his face

Ray was pondering in his thoughts "Now the only problem is how are we going to find this security room"

"Yeah we'd be so lucky if one of us had a map to the mansion" Lexy pulled out a map

Ray was shocked "Wow, how did you get this" he examined it

"While those goons were taking me to be executed I manged to swipe that off his pockets without being noticed"

"Nice now let's see where this security room is at"

They were looking at the places they have been around the house. After skimming through the map they found the room being next to the library.

"There it is come on Ray" Lexy was about to leave

But Ray stopped her "Hold on Lexy"

"What is it" she turned her head

"Look what I found" Ray said serious

She came back and saw a marked room next to the security room. It was marked as an Interrogation Room. They both looked at each other and knew where to go first.

Ray and Lexy where in the middle of running, "So do you think the rest of the party members would be there"

"Where else would they be and plus we looked through almost every place in the mansion" Ray added

He was slowing down as they were approaching the door room.

Ray started whispering "Come on before anyone comes"

On entering the room it was pretty dark, but Lexy found a lever and pulled it down. A small light emitted down in the middle of the room showing Mr. and Mrs. Robinson, Mr. Small, Larry and Rocky tied up on to torture devices. Electric chair, Body Ripper(you know those thing that stretch you), and just being hanged on to by the arms next to a table with weird shaped objects. It seemed as they were weapons

Mr. Small was on his chair "PLEASE NO MORE" he yelled strapped up on the electric chair

Mr. Robinson's stuffing was leaking through his gut. Their were messed up; clothes torn, stained, and even bruises on their face and body.

"Whoa calm down guys were here to rescue you!" Lexy assured everybody

They save it was them but had no energy to celebrate

"Kids its you please help us" Larry said

Ray spoke up "This won't take a minute"

After a minute of untying and releasing the prisoners told them of how they were tortured by masked men for information. They asked for the major events that happened in Elmore. This confused them, because they didn't know which one they were talking about. Supposedly this angered them as they continued torturing them. They soon left to later continue this interrogation again.

Ray was listening to this story and knew what the men were talking "Hm this is interesting, so do any of you guys know where Teri's location is at"

Larry nodded and pointed at the next room

Ray walked in towards the room and flipped the light switch. There she was in a cage cowering in the corner. But wait, NO WAY is that it is it's him and that's, no so that means.

* * *

Back in the living room Everybody was laying down on the couches and some went in the kitchen to drink or eat anything they could find. Gumball was in the middle telling everybody about what happened as he and Darwin ran.

"And then I said you could this Darwin, do it for me as I fell down"

The crowd were amazed by his story as they were already settled down and listening. Ray and Lexy finally arrived with the remaining survivors, some of them needed help as the group went over to assist.

"Hey Ray, Lexy you manage to survive so did you find anything interesting" Gumball had a hint of venom in his voice

"Yeah we manage to find the rest of the party" Ray was nervous in the inside keeping a straight face

"I see so the search is off now"

Ray brought up a question "I was wondering Gumball"

Gumball started to get suspicious "Yeah"

"Why were you and Teri in the same cage"

"It's because..." Gumball looked around the room "Where's Lexy"

Lexy suddenly came up behind him and put him against a table "We got him"

"Oh did you now" he said shaking his pockets dropping a smokebomb

Everyone including Ray and Lexy were blinded by the smoke " _Cough Cough_ He's getting away" Lexy said

Bullets came out of nowhere out of the smoke. Ray and Lexy jumped to cover and flipped the coffee tables. They braced themselves , the cover wasn't gonna last long.

"Are you sure this is gonna work" Lexy held her head

Ray looked over cover and dodged a couple bullets "Nope"

* * *

Meanwhile Gumball walking down the hallway in the third floor. He continued walking in this direction and reached a staircase, before continuing he heard footsteps coming from behind.

"Wait _Gasp_ hold on you didn't give a chance to catch up _Ugh_ " another blue cat came out of the shadows with Bobert

The other Gumball turned around to see him "So you made it out, can't say I'm surprised but I'm afraid this is the last chance we'll see each other"

"Why's that" Bobert asked

"Because bombs are gonna set off and blow this place sky high, oh and one more thing" He took off his mask revealing it to be Reggie "You can keep your mask" he set off a smoke and disappeared

" _Cough Cough Cough_ hold it" Gumball ran through the smoke pursuing Reggie

He's on the rooftop boarding a helicopter with his guards. Gumball bursted out the doors and kept running at him during his take off. A sniper came out of his seat and took aim at Gumball. Fortunately in these times they have bad aim while Gumball was trying to avoid them.

"Quick Bobert laser him" He held his head up

"Affirmative" he fired two shots before knocking the sniper aback

Reggie took cover "Dammit, you leave me with no choice" he pulled out a control and was planning on blowing this up earlier than planned

"NOW BOBERT" Gumball yelled

Bobert fired at the device destroying it

"Nice try Gumball but I had a backup plan to this, the bomb has been set to a delay" Reggie yelled "Come on lets get out of here" he signaled the pilot

He was gone in a second.

"We have to warn the others" Gumball ran as fast as he could to the living room

* * *

 _1:00_

 _0:59_

 _0:58_ Back to the living room the men were closing in to Ray and Lexy. Who were using anything they could find to throw at them.

"So I guess this is it then huh" Ray sighed

"Don't say that Ray we will get out of this like we always do" she saw him writing on a paper "What are you doing?"

"I'm writing my will"

Lexy smacked Ray in the backside of his head which she thought he deserved

"Ohh where's Gumball" she wondered

 _0:40_

 _0:39_

0:38

Up the stairs was a familiar cat with his temporary sidekick Bobert. He was firing at the chandeliers next to the masked men. It damaged most of them as they were almost out of ammo. They started retreating in to the kitchen.

Ray looked over the tables and saw him "Alright Gumball" he said throwing away his will

"Come on lets go after them" Lexy commanded

Gumball was running down the stairs "No time this place is gonna blow" he ran past them

"WHAT!" Ray followed him

Pretty soon everybody started leaving in a rush out the door. The explosive planted in the house were close to setting off.

0:10

0:09

0:08

By now everyone was already out and running together getting closer to the gate.

0:03

0:02

0:01

BOOM

The explosion set the mansion in a giant fire ball blasting everyone to the gates and out of that place. Bodies (still breathing) were on the floor slowly rising and looking up to a surprise. The masked men were waiting for them and had all their weapons pointing at them. They all got up with their hands in the air.

"End of the line" he said

Gumball looked behind him and smirked "Yeah, for you"

"What" he looked behind

Police cars, Helicopter, and the SWAT came surrounding them pointing at them. They had no choice left and put their hands in the air. An orange looking fish came out of one of the police cars.

"Hey Gumball did I miss anything" he said

"Yeah pretty much"

After the almost like army came the masked men were all arrested, turns out they were the butlers. The ambulance came and fixed everybody out of that nightmare. Gumball had a bandage place over his head and a hand cask. Lexy had bandages over her arms. Ray's last will was found in the debris, but he quickly took it and burned it. Ray went over to Gumball and Lexy, who were done being treated.

"Was it me or was that all a bit to extreme to be a normal thing in Elmore" Ray questioned

"Yeah I agree that was more unusual than anything" Lexy said

"Well whoever he was he had something to do with Regenald" Gumball added

Ray had a weird face "You don't think" he said to the others

"Naw" they said in union

* * *

After a long day or night they left back to their respected homes. As for the butlers, they were taken in to custody and questioned. Luckily for Gumball and Darwin his mom arrived at home after they arrived and Richard was asleep. But Penny and Masami found out what happened the next day.

* * *

 **WOOOOOOOO- I did it I finished oh man I need a 'small break' from this. So I can have some time to make something new. I'll be seeing you guys in a while.**


End file.
